


Back to me

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Sarà colpa della solitudine o dell'aver bevuto un po' troppo da Josie's. Sarà la voglia di riconquistarsi una parvenza di normalità e riappropriarsi del proprio appartamento dopo tutto quello che le è successo. O sarà forse una combinazione di tutte queste cose insieme. Sta di fatto che Karen si ritrova sotto il piumone, rannicchiata su un fianco e nella mente un'immagine sorprendentemente accurata di Matt Murdock.Scritta per il pOrnfest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Scritta per il pOrnfest.  
>  Il titolo e la strofa iniziale sono di Jack Savoretti (a cui chiedo nuovamente scusa)  
>  **Prompt:** Daredevil, Karen Page/Matt Murdock, Qualcosa di bello  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah, as usual!**

  
  
«Living in the dark, I've been acting crazy  
Looking for a light to help me find my way  
Falling apart, feeling like a fool lately  
I need a little love  
I need a little love to find my way»  
(Jack Savoretti - Back to me)  
  
  
  


Sarà colpa della solitudine o dell'aver bevuto un po' troppo da Josie's. Sarà la voglia di riconquistarsi una parvenza di normalità e riappropriarsi del proprio appartamento dopo tutto quello che le è successo. O sarà forse una combinazione di tutte queste cose insieme. Sta di fatto che Karen si ritrova sotto il piumone, rannicchiata su un fianco, una mano nelle mutandine e nella mente un'immagine _sorprendentemente_ accurata di Matt Murdock.  
Ha le dita fredde e sussulta quando si sfiora il clitoride. Si sente un po' in imbarazzo, ma, _al diavolo_ , sono giorni che la sua mente non riesce a creare altro che fantasie macabre e spaventose infestate da sangue e cadaveri. Ha bisogno di qualcosa di diverso, di qualcosa di _bello_.  
Dietro alle sue palpebre, Matt sorride e il volto gli si illumina. Lei inizia timidamente a toccarsi e lui si toglie gli immancabili occhiali da sole.  
Karen si sofferma su quegli occhi ( _castani? nocciola? ambra? whiskey?_ ) che ha non mai avuto l'opportunità di guardare con attenzione, sulle piccole rughe d'espressione che li circondano e sulle lentiggini che, nelle rare giornate di sole dell'inverno newyorkese, gli si diffondono sul naso. Poi scende sulla sua bocca, sulle sue labbra... _Ah, le sue labbra_. Riesce senza difficoltà ad immaginarsele attorno ad un capezzolo, a succhiarlo piano, con la barba che le solletica la pelle sensibile del seno e i folti capelli che le sfiorano il collo.  
Si sposta lentamente sotto il piumone fino a sdraiarsi di schiena e dischiude le gambe per potersi muovere meglio.  
Nella sua mente, Matt ride e lei si sorprende ad arrossire.  
A Karen piace il suono profondo e sensuale della voce di Matt, una voce che sa essere calda e rassicurante come quando, dopo la scarcerazione, le promise che l'avrebbe tenuta al sicuro, ma anche divertita e carezzevole come mentre scherzava sul pranzo che lei aveva preparato a lui e a Foggy per ringraziarli del loro aiuto.  
Le carezze diventano più decise e veloci e lei è già completamente bagnata.  
Il Matt immaginario si toglie lentamente la giacca e Karen si chiede se il suo corpo sia così definito come il tessuto teso della camicia suggerisce. Assecondandone la fantasia, il _suo_ Matt inizia a spogliarsi. Petto villoso o glabro? Karen propende per il pelo e sotto questo immagina un torace perfettamente scolpito. Fantastica sul poterlo toccare come sta facendo con se stessa, sul poterne accarezzare le clavicole, scendere lungo la linea che divide i pettorali ed arrivare fino agli addominali. Sentirli sotto le mani, le labbra, la lingua.  
Karen prende un lungo e profondo respiro cercando di contenere l'affanno.  
Matt si sfila la camicia dai pantaloni e inizia a slacciarseli. Karen sa che non dovrebbe avere un'idea _così precisa_ delle dimensioni di ciò che c'è sotto quei pantaloni, ma, _ehi_ , non è lei ad essere cieca.  
Ansima rumorosamente, i movimenti sempre più veloci, sempre più precisi, sempre più urgenti. E le sue dita non sono più le sue, fredde, timide e insicure, ma quelle calde, ruvide e decise di Matt Murdock.  
Si morde le labbra intrappolando sospiri e imprecazioni che, prima di trasferirsi a New York, non sapeva neanche di conoscere.  
Il _suo_ Matt sorride di nuovo e lei non può che domandarsi come debba essere svegliarsi accanto a quel sorriso, sentirlo contro le proprie labbra, magari mentre stanno facendo l'amore, mentre lui si muove dentro di lei e lei si aggrappa alle sue braccia muscolose pregandolo di continuare, di non fermarsi per l'amor di -  
Karen viene con un urlo strozzato che la lascia stremata e senza fiato. Sorride al soffitto sentendosi serena per la prima volta dopo tanto, _troppo_ , tempo.  
  
Le servono quasi quindici minuti per riuscire a racimolare le forze necessarie a strapparsi il piumone di dosso e altri dieci prima di essere in grado di alzarsi per andare a fare una doccia.  
Solo allora Karen si rende _davvero_ conto di essersi masturbata pensando al suo datore di lavoro.  
«Merda!»  



End file.
